Lone Weapon
by Cryostatus
Summary: In the Nevada desert, there lies a place called Death city, and in that city, there is a school; the Shibusen. It exists to train people called Meisters, who use beings called Demon Weapons to fight. Usually, you would almost always see a Weapon and a Meister together, seeing as a Weapon's fighting potential is severely decreased when forced to fight alone. (Full summery inside)


Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I do own my OC though.

**You might notice, this isn't a One piece fic, that is because; while I was working on said fic, my laptop crashed, and when I finally booted it back up, all of my work on it was gone, killing my motivation for fanfiction for a time. BUT NO MORE! I'm back! And it's time for some plot slaughtering! Enjoy!**

**Lone-Weapon**

In the middle of the Nevada desert, there lies a place called Death city, and in that city, there is a school; the Shibusen. It exists to train people called Meisters, who use beings called Demon Weapons to fight. Usually, you would almost always see a Weapon and a Meister together, seeing as a Weapon's fighting potential is severely decreased when forced to fight alone. This is a story about one Weapon, who is out to prove that he doesn't need a Meister to kick ass.

XXX

It was a dark night, the moon was grinning down at the city, then all of a sudden:

*CRASH*

A figure smashed through a window carrying a brown sack, running down an alleyway. The figure smirked. "Heh, let's see you catch me now." unfortunately, the alley it took, led to a dead end. "Damn it, so close." it growled.

"Well, well, have you finally run yourself into a dead end? That's too bad... I was just beginning to enjoy myself." A voice said from behind it.

The figure turned around. The light was just bright enough to make out his appearance with.

He was obviously male, but you couldn't see his face because of the hooded jacket he wore, his hands were extremely pale, bordering on white, he was wearing as mentioned before, a hooded jacket, and a set of blue jeans.

"Grrr, show yourself! Coward!" he shouted, eyes darting around the alleyway.

"A coward, am I? You have been running from me for the past ten minutes. But fine I will comply with your last wish." The voice sounded.

He then slowly stepped out from the shadows, and stepped into the light, revealing his appearance. He looked about sixteen, and had a bandage wrapped around his head covering his left eye, he had black eyes, and unruly red hair. (I Can't be bothered to describe his appearance, and frankly, I suck at it, so just imagine a younger Zabuza with red hair, and you have it.)

The hooded man blinked, and then exploded in anger. "A kid?! After all I've done, they send a KID after me?!"

This outburst had no effect on the young man's mood, he just yawned and calmly asked; "You're the thief and murderer; Jason right?"

The now named, Jason smirked. "So... you've heard of me, eh? Then you must have heard how I will murder anyone; men, woman, children, it doesn't matte-GURK!" his rant was suddenly interrupted by said 'kid' shoving his arm through his stomach.

"And that... is why you die... painfully." as soon as he said that, a grinding noise could be heard from the arm that was inside him, like a chainsaw.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Jason screamed as blood spurted from his stomach, for a second he could feel his entire lower torso feel like it was being grinded up, then, he felt nothing.

"And by the way." the kid started, staring into his dying eyes. "My name's King." he said as the life left Jason's eyes. The last thing he saw was King's arm, but instead of human flesh, in its place was an oversized drill. (Think of the drill from Bioshock.)

As Jason died, his body disintegrated leaving a floating, glowing, red ball; a kinshin egg (Is that what they're called?), which King promptly picked up, and ate. "Hn... weak." he murmured, and walked away. "I guess I should get back to Shibusen."

Hours later

After King got back to his class, he plopped down into his seat, his head down on the table, and listened to the random chatter of the class.

"How many souls have you gotten?" a blonde girl asked.

"12! You?" a black haired girl wearing a sailor suit replied.

King rolled his eyes. He then heard the voice of one of the few people in the class that he respected; Soul Evens.

Soul had white hair swept to one side, red eyes, and pointed teeth. He naturally had a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. he wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head was a prominent sweatband that had a sticker with his name on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wore a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth.

"Hey, Maka?" he asked, hands behind his head.

Maka was sitting right next to soul, Her outfit was a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end (Although she isn't wearing the trench coat at this time.), a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her hair was ash blonde and always in pigtails

"Shut up. I'm reading a book right now. Don't bug me." she responded coldly.

King raised an eyebrow. 'What did Soul do to get Maka angry THIS time?'

"What's got you so angry, Bookworm?" Soul mirrored King's question, looking away from Maka, oblivious to the anger of his blonde Meister. King lifted his head to watch with a smirk, knowing what was coming.

Maka sighed, closed her book, and lifted it above her head. "MAKA CHOP!" and brought it down on his head... hard.

"Frickin' huuurts." Soul moaned in pain, a smoking imprint left on his head. King could barely hold back his laughter.

"Well, what is it? What did you want to tell me?" Maka asked calmly, like she didn't just give Soul a concussion.

"Urg, well, you've heard part of it before." Souls said as he turned to her, not taking his head off the table. "One of the teachers... what'd they say? Kicked the bucket? They said he got the goddess of freedom stuck through his forehead." Soul explained.

"Sid-sensei huh... the 'goddess of freedom' case. What about it?" Maka asked, not really listening.

"Did you know? They say that recently a man has been going after Shibusen students. One of the kids in the class got all beat up. And the people who've seen the guy are saying something strange. They say his body has changed."

Maka shut her book once again. "Yeah?"

"His body... **HAS A GAPING HOLE ON THE FOREHEAD CUZ HE'S A ZOMBIE!**" Soul shouted, his head comically enlarged.

"MAKA-CHOP!" aaand you know the rest. "You're saying that's Sid-sensei? No way, it's just somebody's stupid rumour."

Just then, the door to the class opened, and a red-haired man wearing a suit with a cross shaped tie walked in.

"Kay, Shut up, class is starting!" he ordered.

'You're kidding me...' King thought with a sweatdrop.

"Roll's a pain is the ass, so I won't bother." he said, slamming down some paperwork. "Now, let's get this straight; he bell doesn't decide when class is over, I do!" he said, pointing his thumb at himself. Right after he said that, he started staring at Maka with a strange gleam in his eyes, and to a lesser degree; King.

King turned to Maka, an incredulous look on his face. "Maka, please tell me I am hallucinating." he pleaded.

Maka sighed. "Unfortunately, you're not. This is no way for Papa to be acting." she mumbled as she turned away from the teacher.

King sighed, "I know, you'd think he'd get the hint that we don't want anything to do with him by now." He then looked at her with a relieved look and he had only one thing to say. "I think I speak for everyone in Shibusen when I say; I'm glad you don't take after him." he said with a deadpan stare.

Maka nodded solemnly. "Same with you."

Now what many people don't know, is that Maka and King are siblings, in fact, the only student in the class that knows is Soul.

Soul chose that time to shout at King and Maka's father. "Hey! Deathscythe! Are we suppose to act like strangers now?" he shouted.

'Ugh, I swear, every time is hear that name... I mean really? Deathscythe? That's worse than the name he gave Me' King thought with a sweatdrop and an annoyed expression. "Oi Maka, wake me up when something interesting happens, ok?" he asked, putting his head to the table.

Maka look to her brother with an annoyed expression. "I swear, sometimes I don't think we're related at all." she said with a flat look.

King shrugged. "What can ya do?" he said, and fell into the land of dreams.

XXX

Though not for long, as just as he fell asleep, Maka woke him up, and not in a gentle way either...

"MAKA-CHOP!" Yep, this terrible technique is not exclusive to Soul.

"Fuuuuuu.." King groaned from the floor, head comically smoking.

"Get up King, we've been called to see Shinigami-sama." Maka said."

"Ugh, did he say what he wanted?" King asked, rubbing his head.

Maka shook her head. "That's what we're going there to find out." she said.

King sighed, slowly rising from the floor. "Fine, let's go then." He said, not knowing what they were getting into.

XXX

**Author's notes**

**a few people might have noticed what I added on to the summery of CardShark Of Mahora, yes I am putting that story on hold until I find some inspiration for the next chapter. Another thing is that I'm considering making a Rosario + Vampire/Alien crossover. Ya know, Alien as in Xenomorphs? Yeah Bold idea, possibly awesome, possibly incredible failure, let me know what you think.**

**Please review.**

**Cryo out.**


End file.
